kissing you slowly
by yaoifreak2000
Summary: Sequel to Desire. Mark proposed to Jack and of course Jack said yes. This is their adventures as a newly engaged couple. (the cover image is mark's and jack's matching wedding band.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is the squeal to my story Desire. If you want to read this story you have to read desire or else you will be completely confused, anyway on with the story.**

They called for room service so they can get new sheets and some new towels while they were out. They all meet up in the hallway outside there rooms and walked out to the sweets shop. They got a booth and they each ordered a large dessert tray full of bakes goods and sweets from Italy and France. "Jack have you had Crème brûlée before?" Mandy asked. "No not yet." Jack said. "What about cannolis?" Tyler asked. "No I have not had those either." He said. "You might like them." Mark said. "I hope so." Jack said. They got their food and they ate it happily. They paid for their food and went back to the hotel. Once they got back it was getting a little late so they all said goodnight to one another and went into their respective rooms.

Mark and Jack walked into their room and just stood there for a moment. "What do you want to do?" Jack asked. "We have a couple of options here." Mark said. Jack looked at him and smirked as he sat down on the couch. "Go on." He said as Mark started to walk over to him with a smirk on his own face. "Well," Mark started as he pushed Jack down so he was lying on his back on the couch. "We could go back in the jacuzzi and have a nice soak, or," Mark said as he climbed onto of Jack straddling his waist. "Or..?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Or we can go somewhere, were we don't have to worry about ruining anything, and we can have a nice and long make out session." Mark whispered in Jack's ear while he grinded against Jack's cock.

This of course made Jack moan and grab Mark's hips. "Mmmm? Sound good?" Mark asked. Jack just moaned again. "Oooh, is that a yes?" Mark asked. "Yes." Jack panted out. Mark smiled and lifted Jack up. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and his legs around Mark's waist. "Were shall we go?" Mark asked. "Bathroom?" Jack said. Mark nodded his head and carried Jack to the bathroom. He opened the door and sat Jack down on the counter. While Mark went to close the door Jack asked him something. "Mark does this feel awkward at all for you?" Jack asked. "Yeah a little." Mark said as he walked back over to Jack and settled himself in between Jack's legs. "What do you want to do about it?" Jack asked. "I have an idea." Mark said with a smirk.

 **Okay guys so here is the first chapter of kissing you slowly. Sorry it took so long to write it up I am having a bit of a writers block lately and I am starting school again on the 25** **th** **of this month. It was hard to write this I am sorry bout that and I do not know when the second chapter will be up but it will be there I promise. I have big plans for this series and I hope yaw enjoy it. Until next time. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **What do you want to do about it?" Jack asked. "I have an idea." Mark said with a smirk.**

Mark pressed his lips against Sean's and pulled Sean's hips so Mark was close enough to grind on his boyfriend. Sean wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and his legs around Mark's waist pulling him even closer. Mark licked Sean's bottom lip asking for an entrance and Sean gladly gave it to him. Mark rolled his hips back and snapped them forward grinding them roughly against Sean, rubbing their clothed cocks together through their jeans. Mark did this over and over again, while he kissed Sean. Mark let his hands travel down Sean's back slowly inching towards his ass. He slipped his hands inside Sean's jeans and boxers and squeezed Sean's ass. The combination of Mark's rough grinding and Mark grabbing Sean's ass made Sean loss it.

He broke away from the kiss moaning Mark's name loudly. Mark started to trace Sean's jaw line as he softened his grinding a bit. Sean moaned out Mark's name even louder keening to Mark, driving the taller man over the edge. He grabbed Sean's wrist and pinned the Irishman down on top of the large counter top. "Oh god Sean," Mark said with a small moan. "You have no idea how much I want to be in you right now." Mark said. Sean nodded his head in agreement. "But it will be raw, you know that right?" Mark asked. "Yes I know. I accept the consciences whole heartedly." Sean said. Mark smiled and stripped Sean of his clothes.

Mark took his shirt off and yanked his pants down to his knees. "Suck." Mark said as he brought three fingers up to Sean's mouth. Sean took them into his mouth and soaked them thoroughly. Mark pulled them out of his mouth and slowly put one finger into Sean. "Mmmmmmmm.." Sean hummed at the feeling of Mark's finger in him. Mark added another finger and started scissoring Sean. Sean moaned out at the feeling and grabbed Mark's biceps. Mark slowly put in the third finger and curled them. As he did this he hit Sean's prostate making him moan loudly. Mark bent his head down and put Sean's legs over his shoulders. "Mark what are….AH!" Sean tried to ask but Mark swallowed his entire cock in one go.

Mark began to thrust his fingers in and out of Sean as he sucked his cock. "AH! AH! UGH! AAHH!" Sean moaned out. "Mark please stop teasing me." Sean begged Mark. Mark let go of Sean's cock with a pop and smiled. "Are you sure?" Mark asked as le lined himself up with Sean's entrance. "Yes." Sean said. Mark grabbed Sean's hips and slowly entered Sean. Sean breathed out in long pants while Mark was letting him adjust. "Mark you're so big." Sean said with a bright blush. Mark grabbed Sean's hand that had the engagement ring on it and laced his fingers between Sean's and he did the same with the other hand and gently pressed them against the countertop.

Mark looked at Sean and kissed him slowly. The kiss had said everything words couldn't. Mark adjusted their heads so he could kiss Sean harder. Sean felt all the emotions pour out of Mark, all the sadness, self hate, love, happiness and trust. It actually brought Sean to tears. Mark felt the tears rolling down Sean's cheeks and stopped kissing him to make sure he was okay. "Are you in any pain?" Did I hurt you?" Mark asked. "No not at all. But you can start moving." Sean said. "Will do love." Mark said as he rolled his hips back. He pulled almost completely out of Sean before he snapped his hips thrusting into Sean.

"AH!" Sean moaned out. Mark kissed Sean again while he thrusted into Sean at a rough pace. Eventually Mark flipped Sean around so he was on his stomach and Mark was fucking him doggy style. "AAHH! MARK! I'M GONNA CUM!" Sean moaned. Mark thrusted into Sean until they both came, Mark cumming inside of Sean.

 **Okay guys sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I'm in school and I have not had a lot of time to write. I am also in a bit of a writers block and I don't know how long I am going to be in it. Until next time, enjoy the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **AAHH! MARK! I'M GONNA CUM!" Sean moaned. Mark thrusted into Sean until they both came, Mark cumming inside of Sean.**

Mark collapsed on top of Jack. "You know that's like the third time we have had sex today." Mark said tiredly. "Yeah I am going to be so sore tomorrow on the flight." Jack said. "Do you want to go to bed or do you wanna take another bath?" Mark asked as he pulled himself out of Jack causing Jack to hiss a bit at the feeling. "I would not mind another bath." Jack said lifting his body off the counter. "Okay, I'll get the bath running and you can clean your mess of the counter." Mark said. "Oh hell no! I'm going to sit here on a towel while you get the bath started and you clean off the counter because I'm the one whose arse is leaking cum, not yours." Jack said as he put a towel on the toilet lid and sat down.

Mark raised his eyebrow at Jack. "Excuse me?" Mark asked with a devious smirk walking over to Jack placing his hands on his hips. "I said, I'm going to sit my ass down because I'm leaking you're cum." Jack said with a triumphant smile. Mark bent down and licked the shell of Jack's ear. "Should I fill you up even more?" Mark asked. The thought made Jack shudder. "Another time. I'm really tired and I want this bath." Jack said. Mark smiled and kissed jack on the forehead. He walked over to the tub and filled it. He put in lavender bath salts in then wiped the counter clean. Once the bath was filled Mark picked Jack up and set him in the tub. Once they both got settled in the tub, Mark got onto twitter with Jack.

"The fangirls are going crazy over the fact that we took a picture with you guys in you're towel." Jack said. "That's to be expected, their going to be even more crazy once they see this picture I'm about to take." Mark said as he put his phone in front of them and took a picture. He put it on instagram before Jack could protest. They sat there for a few more hours talking to each other about the wedding and when they wanted it to be and who they wanted to invite. "Alright I'm tired, and ready for bed. We got a big day tomorrow with the flight and all, so I'm gonna hit the hay. You coming with me?" Jack said to Mark as he got up and grabbed a towel.

"Yeah sure throw me a towel." Mark said as he also stood up, and drained the tub. Jack threw the towel at Mark and dried off. Then Jack remembered something. "Mark…. Do you remember why I asked you to always use a condom?" Jack asked big blue eyes looking worriedly into Mark's. "Of course I do, you told me that you had a gene in your family line that can cause men to get pregnant and I remember telling you that I don't mind that fact whatsoever." Mark said raising an eyebrow to Jack. "Why?" Mark asked. "Um, well, you just came inside me and it was a lot of cum, and well," Jack started to say. "I would love to have a child with you that way. I would be super happy if you got pregnant, but only when you would be ready." Mark said in a soft voice comforting Jack.

"Really?" Jack asked. "Yes of course, there are many men who have the same gene as you do and it's nothing to be ashamed about." Mark said. "Alright thanks Mark." Jack said. "Come on babe lets go get packed up and get to bed." Mark said as he grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom.

 **Alright guys we are taking a new turn on this story. This will be my first time writing an m-preg ever so please please please don't be mean to me give me some credit because I was not going to do this but I wanted to take a bold move. And I want to thank those who I contacted to help me with this decision I greatly appreciate it you all really helped. And sorry it took so long to update I am doing so much in school I have not really had the chance to type but I will try to update this story every ten days, maybe depending on how long the chapter are but I will not go longer then 20 days without updating I promise you guys that. Well until time, enjoy the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Come on babe lets go get packed up and get to bed." Mark said as he grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom.**

Mark but his hand on Jack's shoulder and gently shook him. "Come on Jack it's time to get up." He said. Jack whined. "I don't wanna get up." He groaned. "Jack don't make me push your ass off this god damn bed." Mark said a little louder. "You won't." Jack said a matter-of-factly. Mark sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You leave me with no other choice." He said grabbing the sheets yanking them off Jack. The blue eyed man glared at the soft chocolate brown eyes smiling back at him. "Get your lazy ass up." Mark said crossing his arms. "Fine I'm up, I'm up." Jack groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "What time do we have to be at the airport, so we can catch the flight home?" Jack asked taking some pain pills and put his sweat pants on. "We have two hours before the flight leaves, so that gives us an hour to check out, eat food and get to the airport, then we have one hour left to get through security and find our terminal." Mark said.

They got dressed and checked out of the hotel. They decided to go to a small diner they went to on one of their first nights at Pax, and they got some coffee and breakfast. They ate quietly with small chat about what the plane ride would be like. They ate and paid for their food and headed for the air port. The plane ride went well and they had made it home okay. They grabbed a taxi outside of the airport so they could go home. They climbed in the car and Jack laid his head down on Mark's shoulder. "I can't wait to get home." Jack said with a smile. "Me too." Mark said.

 **Well I finished this quicker then I thought I would, I felt like I needed to upload this so I powered through it and I'm sorry if it is crap. I don't know when I will upload the next chapter of this because I work long and hard on these chapters and I don't want them to be like one shots with I need to do some more of so I will be uploading one shots of other things while I'm trying to write this story. I will upload soon and until then enjoy the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **I can't wait to get home." Jack said with a smile. "Me too." Mark said.**

Time went by quickly at the air port and before out two lovers new it they were already back at their cozy little home around midnight. Mark unlocked their door and entered the little brick home. He walked though the door way and went into the living room to drop his stuff down onto the floor and collapsed onto the sofa. Jack entered the house and looked at his lover with a smile. "I am so glad that we got back home safely." Jack said sitting on the couch next to Mark. Mark just nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Jack nuzzling into the Irishman's chest. "You ready to go to bed?" Jack asked. Mark nodded and let go of Jack.

They walked up the stairs leaving their bags behind as they walked into their bedroom. Jack changed into some pajamas but Mark decided that he just wanted to sleep in some boxers so that is exactly what he did. They both climbed into bed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Jack felt like it has only been minutes since he fell asleep but he was woken up to the feeling of someone kissing his forehead. Without opening his eyes, he called out, "Mark?" However he did not get the response he wanted nor expected. "Nope, someone else who loves you much more." He heard an unfamiliar voice say. Jack opened his eyes to see a stranger next to him and Mark seemly gone. "Who are you?" Jack asked feeling a little scared. "What do you mean who am I?" The person asked. "You don't remember me?" They asked. "No I don't, so I'm going to ask again, who are you?" Jack said. "I am your number one fan you meet at Pax Prime." The person said. Then it finally hit Jack. _'SHIT! It is the one fan that almost tried to kill Mark at Pax because Mark was holding my hand! This one even threatened to kill Mark… Wait WHERE THE HELL IS MARK?!'_ Jack thought to himself. Panicking he asked, "Where is Mark?" The fan grimaced. "Why the hell do you still cared about him." They asked. "Because I love him." Jack said. This statement however made the kidnapper very very angry. "YOU WANT TO SEE MARK? WELL THERE HE IS!" They screamed at they pointed at the doorway. The scene brought tears and terror to Jack. Mark was laying there is a pool of his own blood no longer breathing.

"No." Jack said denying what was before him. He pulled on his restraints. "No, no no no no NO!" Jack repeated. "MARK!" Jack howled, tears running down his face. "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?" Jack howled at his lover's murderer. "Because you deserve better and mark could not give that to you." The person said moving closer to Jack's face as if he was to kiss him. "But I loved him." Jack said. "I know but love can always change." The person said removing Jack's restraints. This was a bad idea. As the person moved in closer to Jack's face jack punched him in the stomach and kicked him down giving Jack the opening to run to Mark. "Mark please please." Jack pleaded as he was suddenly ripped away from his boyfriend's lifeless body as police and EMTS surrounded Mark and the criminal. "NO! NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! MMMMAAARRRKKK!" Jack howled as he was dragged away by police.

 **Well, this turned out pretty awesome. I am extremely proud of this cliff hanger. I wonder what will happen next. Well anyway I think I a going to get back into the swing of writing. Today a family issue occurred and it gave me some motivation to write and I pulled this up. I hope ya'w like it. Leave a review if you want me to continue and until next time, enjoy the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

" **NO! NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! MMMMAAARRRKKK!" Jack howled as he was dragged away by police.**

The police officer let jack cry on his shoulder, but all the sudden Jack felt someone start to shake him. "Jack." He heard a familiar voice say. Jack did not feel like responding to the voice though, all he wanted to do was cry. Mark was gone and he was never going to come back, ever. He heard the voice call out his name but louder. He opened his eyes to see it was the officer. "JACK WAKE UP!" He heard again.

Suddenly Jack bolted up right in his bed in a cold sweat. He looked around the room and he saw Mark next to him. Mark was gripping Jack's arms. "Mark?" Jack asked quietly. "Is that really you?" Jack asked. "Of course Jack. It is me." Mark said. Jack started to cry, tears overflowing and began running down his cheeks. "Oh my gosh Mark!" Jack said as he threw his arms around his fiancé. "I was so scared! I thought you were killed! And I was about to be raped!" Jack cried into Mark's shoulder.

"Its okay Jack. I'm here. Nothing like that will ever happen." Mark said calmly rubbing soothing circles on Jack's back. "I will never ever let that happen to you." Mark said. "I'm so happy that your are okay." Jack said moving his head away from Mark's shoulder. "You were screaming you know. You really had me worried." Mark said. "I'm sorry." Jack said. "It is okay as long as you are okay now." Mark said. "What time is it?" Jack asked. "It is around 3 am." Mark said.

"Okay well can just go down stairs and eat until we have to start to get ready for the day?" Jack asked Mark. Mark smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah that sounds good." Mark said. They got up and walked out of the room. They walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What do you want to eat?" Mark asked. "I don't know really. Maybe some pop corn for now and a movie." Jack said as he sat on the top of the kitchen table. "Alrighty then." Mark said as he stuck some popcorn in the microwave and turned to face Jack. Mark smiled and settled in between Jack's legs. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders. Mark kissed the bridge of Jack's nose and put his head against Jack's forehead. "Hey Mark I wanna tell you something." Jack said softly. "What's on your mind love?" Mark asked. "I wanna have a child." Jack said with a smile. "What?" Mark said.

 **Okay guys here you go a new chapter I was wondering what everyone was going to think of the last chapter and I wrote this the day after. I might start writing these chapters a while before I actually upload them so I have some things prepped out and then I can edit these enders. Well any way I wanna know how many of you are happy that I turned the story back to being good and mark is not actually dead. And another thing since this is my first time ever doing an M-preg story I want to know how am I doing so far? Please leave a review to let me know if you want to. Anyway, until next time, enjoy the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

" **I wanna have a child." Jack said with a smile. "What?" Mark said.**

"Is that a problem?" Jack asked worrying if he should not have said anything. However Mark just beamed at Jack. "I would love to have a child! Nothing would make me happier!" Mark said happily. "Really?" Jack asked. Mark just held the back of jacks head and pushed their lips together. Jack smirked and kissed Mark back. The only reason they stopped was because the microwave had dinged signaling that the popcorn was done. Mark pulled away from Jack and grabbed a bowel from the cabinet and put the popcorn in the bowl. "Lets go and pick out a movie to watch and we can talk more about the welcoming of the baby." Mark said.

So they went out into the living room and they talked about what they should do about jack becoming pregnant and about birth as well. They ultimately decided to make a doctors appointment that same day around noon so they can get some more info on what they should do. "Okay babe we got the appointment down why don't you get some more sleep until we have to get ready to leave, and I promise I will still be here when you get up." Mark said as Jack laid on top of his chest on the couch. "Alright, I'll try." Jack said. So the two lovers just sat there in silence while they watched a movie. After about half way through the movie Mark looked at Jack to find he was sleeping soundly on his chest and he smiled at him. 'I can not wait for the new chapter in our lives. The baby and the wedding it is all so exciting.' Mark thought to himself.

Later that day at the doctor's office…

"So you two what to have a baby?" The doctor asked straight out. It as a doctor hat Jack has had all of his life and was extremely comfortable with her and he knew that she had dealt with these kinds of situations before. "Yes mam'm." Jack said with a smile. "Well I am very glad to here that." The doctor said. "We just want to know what we need to do in order for this to all work out and go smoothly." Mark said. The doctor gave them a kind smile and told them all the information like the best way to get Jack pregnant, and what the pregnancy would be like. She informed them that it is a little risky but Jack has a 98% chance of not being harmed as long as it goes well and knowing that our two lovers have a little ocd sometimes it should all be fine.

They left with a thank you and they told the doctor that they are not going to try for a baby right away they want to wait until after they are married and she agreed with the couple and she sent them on their way.

 **Okay guys here is another chapter, let me know on how I am doing this story. Do ya'w like it? Or is it shit? Please let me know. And again this chapter is being pre written before I upload because I still have time from the chapter five to upload everything and this is chapter 7 I think, but I have the time to write it now so I am taking advantage of it while I still can and I must say, I am enjoying writing this again. I just needed to take a break from it for a while, but every time I think about it I feel the urge to write it again so I got my flow back guys! I can not wait to get this story a rolling again. Until then, enjoy the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**They left with a thank you and they told the doctor that they are not going to try for a baby right away they want to wait until after they are married and she agreed with the couple and she sent them on their way.**

They drove home in a comfortable silence. Once they got home Jack to the information packets and put them into the nightstand next to their bed. Jack was about to turn around and walk back downstairs, when he felt himself being pushed face first onto the bed. Jack looked behind him and he saw that it was of course Mark. He felt Mark pin his hands down onto the bed and laced his fingers between Jack's, while Mark settled his crotch against the curve of Jack's butt.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked Mark.

"Yes, Everything is more then okay." Mark said with a soft smile.

"We are about to start a new part in our loves. Were going to get Married and then we are going to have a child! I am so excited. And the grumps gave us a second guest room right across from us and we can use that for a nursery." Mark said.

"Yeah I'm really excited." Jack said.

"Speaking of the wedding we should really start planning all of it." Jack said.

"How about we do that later on this week and you can make your vlog about being back from Pax." Mark said.

"Okay but your going to have to get off of me first." Jack said.

"But your commmffyyy." Mark whined.

"Mark get off of me." Jack said a bit more firmly.

"Fine." Mark said with another whine.

He unlaced his fingers and stood up off of Jack. "Thank you." Jack said as he gave Mark a kiss. Jack walked down the stairs into the living room to record a quick vlog. He did his intro and he talked about Pax and then he called in Mark.

"We also have a big surprise for you guys." Jack said. "WE'RE ENGAGED!" Mark said with a large smile.

They explained some more and they also explained that they were planning on starting a family. Jack had apparently already explained to his viewers with his draw my life me made that explained how all of it works in a small amount, however Jack even explained it again for the newer viewers. They also explained that they will not tell us about the wedding until it is over and they still do not know what they were going to do about their child once he or she comes. Jack ended the video and he edited it and waited to upload it later that day for his second video.

"So, do we want to get help and higher a wedding planner?" Mark asked Jack as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"I truly think that we should get some help and I really would not mind it being Suzy. We can call her and she can come and help us with certain things and we can even pay her if she wants." Jack said.

"Yeah I think that is a great idea!" Mark said.

"We can call Suzy later when we are at the office, but for now why don't we try to come up with a list if all the people we want to come." Mark said.

So they listed out the people they really wanted to come, Jack's family, Mark's family, Wade and Molly, Bob and Mandy, Felix, Marzia, Ken, the grumps, Mary and a few other friends. Once they got that settled out of the way, they checked the time and they saw that it was only 10 in the morning.

"Do you want go to the grump space and tell the grumps?" Jack asked Mark.

"We could but I still have videos going up and I really want to stay another day at home with you and…" Mark began to say as he got super close to Jack,

"Do stuff." Mark said seductively in Jack's ear.

"Define 'stuff'" Jack said moving closer to Mark with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know." Mark said as he climbed over-top of Jack.

"We could always bring out that shoebox under the bed." Mark said.

Jack's eyes went wide as he heard Mark say this.

"That sounds like a hell of a lot of fun to me." Jack said.

Mark grinned and picked Jack up and threw him over his shoulders and carried him to the bedroom, Jack laughing the entire way there.

Mark threw open the bedroom door and threw Jack onto the bed.

"Strip." Mark said as he ducked under the bed to get the little box underneath the bed.

Mark opened the box and emptied the contents onto the bed. There was a medium sized vibrating butt plug, anal beads, dildos, two cock rings, and prostate massagers. Jack eyed the toys making his cock twitch.

"Mark." Jack started to say.

"Yeah?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Can I use some of these on you to? I know you said that you really did not want to bottom anymore but…" Jack said a little nervous.

"Oh hell yeah you can use these on me. I did say I would not mind bottoming if we did something special." Mark said as he stripped off his clothes and jumped onto the bed. He leaned over Jack and kissed him hard causing Jack to moan. Mark gripped Jack's hips and grinded their cocks together causing Jack to moan even louder. Mark pulled away to catch his breath.

"So you wanna go first?" Mark asked.

Jack thought about it for a minute then smirked. He grabbed Mark's shoulders pushing on them so he could gain enough leverage to where he was able to flip Mark around to where Mark was on the bottom.

"I was actually thinking," Jack began to say, "That I would screw you first this time." Jack said seductively in Mark's ear.

Mark nodded and braced himself for what would be to come. Jack started to slowly lick and nip up and down Mark's chest causing the older man to squirm underneath of him. This made Jack smirk as he moved back up Mark's body.

"What do you want first?" Jack asked backing away from Mark a little bit.

"You can decide." Mark said not really caring as long as he and Jack were happy in the end.

Jack smiled and grabbed the butt plug and lubed it up. He slowly pushed it up against Mark's hole causing the man to hiss.

"Just breathe slowly babe and relax." Jack said trying to calm Mark, knowing that Mark was not used to the sensation of something penetrating him. Mark took his advice and he breathed in and out slowly relaxing his muscles.

Jack slowly pushed the butt plug into Mark making him hiss loudly.

"It's okay Mark." Jack said as he turned the vibration on.

"Ah!" Mark moaned as he felt the vibrations rub against his prostate.

Jack bent his body back over Mark to reach for one of the cock rings. He grabbed the larger one and put it on Mark's cock.

"AH! JACK!" Mark moaned out loudly at the cool metal on his skin.

Jack smiled as he watched Mark squirm at the feeling of the plug vibrating against his prostate, his cock getting thicker due to the cock ring around him.

"Do you want more?" Jack asked slowly moving a finger along Mark's enlarged cock.

"Mmmm." Mark hummed in pleasure.

Jack took this as a yes and wrapped his entire hand around Mark's cock and slowly stroked him.

"More." Mark moaned out quietly.

Jack pulled the plug out of Mark and grabbed a prostate massager and slowly pushed that into Mark with the vibration already on.

"AAAHHHH!" Mark screamed out as the massager rubbed up against his prostate setting his nerves ablaze.

"Oh fuck me!" Mark moaned out even louder, blushing even more.

Jack gripped the bottom of the toy and started to move it in and out of Mark causing him to start making more loud moans.

"AAHHHH! FUCK!" Mark screamed as he gripped Jack's arms.

"You gonna cum?" Jack asked him as he stroked Mark's cock quicker.

Mark just nodded his head and moaned.

"AH! I'M CUMMING!" Mark moaned out as he came violently on his stomach and Jack's hand.

It took Mark a few moments to get down from his high, during this time he did not even notice Jack remove the cock ring and the massager from Mark. It took Mark only a couple more minutes until he was able to pin Jack underneath of him.

"Your turn." He said.

 **Okay guys I hoped yaw liked the chapter. I have the wonderful chance of working with a friend for the rest of the series and I am so happy that she is helping me out. I hope yaw like the new format I was told it would be easier to read so let me know in a review. Until next time enjoy the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

" **Your turn," he said.**

Mark grinned evilly at Jack. He bent his head down and got close to Jack's ear. He slowly licked intricate swirls of his partner's ear, making Jack shiver in want.

"You ready for the fuck of your life?" Mark whispered gently raking his blunt nails across the younger man's hips.

Jack nodded his head, giving a breathy moan. Mark grabbed the cock ring and stuck it on Jack's leaking member. He grabbed the anal beads and lubed them up. He slowly penetrated Jack, turning the vibration on the beads. Jack moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. Mark smiled and bent down to nibble on Jacks neck causing Jack to moan.

"Do you like this?" Mark asked in a low seductive whisper. Jack nodded vigorously as Mark turned the vibration of the beads on a higher level.

"Ooohhh Mark feels so good!" Jack moaned. Mark smirked and grabbed the butt plug and turned it on. He held the tip of it to the slit in the head of Jack's red swollen member. Jack's eyes grew wide at the sensations and gave a loud groan.

"OH FUCK!" Jack screamed, his body being slightly over stimulated, his body feeling as if it was on fire. Mark _pulled out the anal beads_ causing Jack to whine at the loss, but the empty feeling was soon replaced by a prostate massager. Jack gasped as Mark slid the toy into Jack.

" _Ah_!" Jack gasped. Mark turned the vibration for the prostate massager and the plug to there max limits, holding the plug in place on the tip of the Irishman's leaking prick. This caused Jack to basically scream as he started to desperately fuck himself against the vibrations.

"Oh _fuck_! OH FUCK! _YES! YES! YES!_ SO GOOD! FUCK! _AH! AH! AH!_ OH _FUCK_ ME!" Jack screamed as drool started to come out of his mouth.

"Oh fuck Mark! I'm gonna cum!" Jack moaned out as his body started to violently shake.

"Cum for me, you little dirty slut." Mark whispered hotly into Jack's ear, causing the younger man to squeeze himself around the half Korean as he came, wanting to obey the orders he was given.

" _MARK!"_ Jack screamed loudly as Mark pulled the plug away from his leaking cock. Wrapping his pale arms around his lover's neck tightly as he began orgasming violently onto both Mark's and his chests, sweat rolling down Jack's body as Mark greedily licked up the mess Jack made on them.

Jack's limbs went limp as he came down from his mind numbing release. Mark pulled the prostate massager out of Jack along with the taking the cock ring off of him. He put them back in their box underneath of the bed to be cleaned later, causing Jack to wince at the feeling of being empty. Mark climbed off of Jack and assessed his work. Jack was practically passed out on the bed covered in his and Mark's cum. Mark smiled proudly at the results he got and went into the master bathroom. He started to run a warm bubble bath for Jack who got the blunt end of all of their sex and was surely going to be more sore than Mark. He went back into the bedroom and picked the Irishman off the bed and carried him into the bathroom.

The half-Korean slowly put the younger man into the tub and let the tub fill the rest of the way up. He turned off the water and joined Jack in the large soaker tub. He sighed as the water enveloped him as he sank his body in. He smiled at the other Youtuber who became slightly more awake, but still very sleepy. Mark grabbed the soap and rubbed Jack and himself down washing all the remnants of sex away. They sat in the tub for a little bit longer before Mark unplugged the drain and he dried himself off and Jack off.

Mark picked Jack back up and carried him back to the master bedroom while leaving soft little butterfly kisses all over Jack's face. Once Mark had entered back into the master bedroom, he laid his young lover back on the bed and pulled the plush covers over the tired man. Mark put some boxers on, and as he was about to go leave the bedroom to turn off the rest of the lights in the house, he felt Jack grab at his wrist He turned his head away from the door to look at Jack with curiosity.

"What is it love?" the eldest of the two asked.

"Hurry back please." The youngest said weakly his voiced laced with sleep.

"I'll be back before you know it Sean." Mark said with a soft smile. Jack must have agreed with this response as he let Mark's wrist go and he snuggled down into the sheets. Mark hurried down the stairs and into the living room. He ran about the room after making sure all the windows and doors were properly locked, turning off the random lamps, and ceiling lamps they had. He had done this to every room until he made it back to the 2 floor stairs. He ran back up the stairs turning off those lights as well, and entering the master bedroom again. He closed the bedroom door and climbed into bed with Jack. He wrapped his arms around Jack's slim waist and buried his nose in Jack's salt and pepper hair. "I love you." The half Korean said softly. "I love you too Mark." The younger said with a smile.

 **Hey guys I'm back! For now at least. I am so sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter, I really needed that brake and I enjoyed it quite a bit. I should be back to posting chapter soon, I will try to post at least once of twice a month, I promise I will post once a month! I WILL AND CAN DO IT! And this is all thanks to my friend and new editor** **Stephanie** **. Thank you so much for supporting me during this break. And thanks to all of you reading for staying with me, it really means a lot. I hope you all have a happy new year and I will see you in 2016, until then, enjoy the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

" **I love you." The half-Korean said softly. "I love you too Mark." The younger said with a smile.**

The bright morning sun woke up Jack, squintitng his eyes in the brightened room. Groaning, he slowly sat up and stretched a little to get rid of the last slumber's hold. He clutched the warm and soft white comfotor to his chest already missing the bed's warmth. Yawning, the Irishman took in the room- closet, rosewood dresser, TV, until his eyes fell upon his lover, sound asleep in bed.

Jack dipped his head down and gave the half Korean a kiss on the forehead. Jack continued to stare at the man, admiring him in the morning light. His eyes flashed to the ring on his hand.

' _I get to marry this man soon.'_ Jack thought to himself with a smile.

Jack sighed as he got out from the comfortable bed and into the master bathroom. He turned on the lights and light up the cream colored bathroom. The stark color contrast between the light walls and the navy blue countertops was still as strong as ever. He walked over to the black and white tiled shower stall across from the large soaker tub and turned the water on and waited for the water to become warm.

Jack entered the shower stall and sighed loudly as the warm water hit his back. He washed quickly and towel- dried himself. Thus, Jack began his normal morning routine in the bathroom.

Jack entered the bedroom silently knowing Mark was still asleep. His eyes softened at his still- slumbering fiancé. He turned away to get dressed in his red long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans and went downstairs to make breakfast. While he was cooking he was wondering what videos he should record to put up tomorrow. _'Maybe I can record some more Subnautica_ _._ _'_ He thought to himself. Jack continued to think about the day ahead. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Well good morning sunshine." Jack said with a smile. "Morning," Mark mumbled tiredly.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked after a short moment of relaxing silence as the eggs Jack was making sizzled in the pan.

"We're going to have some soft yolk eggs over toast with some sausages," Jack said as he flipped an egg.

"Sounds wonderful," Mark said happily as he let go of Jack's waist and sat down at their table in the kitchen. Jack smiled at the half Korean's excitement as he got down the plates for them to use and put the toast in the toaster.

They had gone through a couple more moments of comfortable silence until Mark suddenly asked,

"Where do you want to have the wedding?"

Jack stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at his fiancé. He bit his bottom lip, trying to come up with an answer for the half Korean.

"It needs to be private and I don't want it YouTube related. It will be our wedding day so I don't want to be surrounded by YouTube that day. I just want it to be us and our family and friends," Jack said slowly, thinking about what would be best for them.

"I completely agree with you, but I still need to know where you want it at," the older man said a little more firmly, trying to get the answer he needed from Jack.

"I don't know. Maybe we can do a backyard wedding? I have no clue Mark," Jack shrugged.

"We can always ask Arin and Suzy if we can have it at their home. They have a huge backyard. And if we can't do it there, which I doubt, we can always ask Suzy what she thinks we should do. But I'm fairly certain that they will love to have our wedding there." Mark said smoothly, calming the younger man's nerves.

"Yeah, I think that would be good," Jack nodded, turning back to finish breakfast.

The Irishman put the eggs on the slightly toasted bread and put two sausages on the plate and handed it to Mark, than he put some onto his own plate and sat at the table across from the half-Korean.

"We really need to get to the office and record after this," Mark said after he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes, I know this dear," Jack sassed, fluttering his eyes at his fiancé.

"Then eat quicker." Mark quipped, catching the sarcasm in his lover's voice.

"Shut the fuck up," was the response he got back, and quickly the kitchen was filled with booming laughter coming from the two men.

 **Hey guys I'm so sorry that it has been such a long time since I uploaded and I am so sorry about that. I have felt like complete shit about the break that I took and that the chapters may seem rushed. It has occurred to me that I may not like the ship as much as I used to anymore however I want to get this story done and that means this will be the last story in the desire series. I still love writing this couple it's just I want to switch it up and write for another ship. So this means that this that this story will most likely be longer than Desire. But that makes me happy to know that this will be ending soon within the next 4 to 5 chapters, and those chapter will be long I promise you that. Once again I must apologize for being gone this long and I'm very sorry for my absence. Until next time enjoy the chapter.**


	11. UPDATE ABOUT STORY

Guys real quick update. Like really quick. what do you want jack to wear for the wedding? A dress or a tux? If it's a tux should it be black, blue or white? Mark's suit is going to be black. I will have a poll on my page here so you can vote or you can put some ideas down in the reviews.


	12. Chapter 11

" **Shut the fuck up," was the response he got back, and quickly the kitchen was filled with booming laughter coming from the two men.**

The two men ate their breakfast swiftly, feeling the urge and desire to get to the office even earlier to talk to Arin and Suzy about the wedding. Breakfast was only a few short more moments and the half Korean ran up the stairs to the master bedroom to get ready for the day while Jack cleaned the dishes.

"MARK! ARE YOU READY TO GO YET?" Jack called from down stairs.

"GIVE ME ONE MORE SECOND BABE!" Mark called back down.

The Irishman sighed at the sound of haste in his lover's voice.

' _He will probably wing up coming down here with his shirt on backwards again and no socks than we will have to fix it and end up late.'_ Jack thought.

However the half Korean proved him wrong when he bombarded down the stairs wearing his red short sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers and his hair properly combed out!

"You brushed your hair it's a miracle." Jack said in a sassy tone.

"Oh shut up ya big goof." Mark snapped back just as sassy.

The two lovers smiled at each other lovingly and held each others hands as they walked out of the house and out to Mark's car. Jack let go of Mark's hand and walked to the passenger side of the car but before he was even able to get to the door Mark opened it for him with a smile.

"Such a gentlemen." Jack said with a soft smile giving Mark a kiss on his tan cheek.

"My pleasure as always." Mark said as he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.

They drove in peaceful silence to the grump space and even with traffic it only took about half and hour. They parked the car and got out and stretched.

"Dare you to race me to the office." Jack said after Mark locked the car.

He smiled, "You're on!"

They sprinted to the entrance of the office and all the way up the stairs to the grump space.

"YOU'RE SO GOING TO LOSE MR. IPLIER!" Jack yelled as he ran ahead of the half Korean.

"AS IF! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BEAT ME!" Mark said with a laugh sprinting up to the office doors with Jack on his tail.

Jack ran like a fucking deer and it looked hysterical. And of course Mark who ran like a wolf beat Jack to the door with ease.

"You suck." Jack said between pants. "You would know first hand." Mark said with a smirk.

Once the two were able to get their breath under control they walked into the grump space hand in hand.

"Hey guys what is going on?" Suzy said with a smile as they walked into the office.

"Actually a lot Suzy, can we talk to you and Arin about something?" Mark asked softly.

"Yeah no problem guys let me get Arin." Suzy said as she disappeared into the recording room. She came back a minute later with her husband right behind her. Mark asked them to go outside to talk privately. They followed the two out into the hallway to the office.

"Is everything alright?" Suzy asked worried.

"Yes were alright we just have a question about the wedding." Jack said. "Would it be alright if we could have it at your house? We want to have a backyard wedding at your backyard is huge and we want to be surrounded by family and friends and we want it to be private." Jack explained quickly.

"Since none of your fans know where you live we thought that it would be the best place to have the wedding." Mark added.

Suzy and Arin smiled widely as the two explained what they wanted to talk about. "YES OF COURSE YOU CAN!" Suzy exclaimed.

"One more thing. Will you help us plan everything out? We would pay you of course." Jack asked.

"Yes I would love too help plan your wedding." Suzy said with a bright smile.

"Great how about you come back to our house after work and we can start planning everything out." Mark asked.

"Yeah that's not a problem." Arin and Suzy both said.

"Thanks so much you guys we really appreciate it." Mark said as they walked back into the office.

 **Alright guys I was actually going to do a lot more to this than what is really there. I just had an update on this asking what jack should wear for the wedding. I have a poll up for the choices so please go there and vote or go read what options you have in the chapter before this and write what you want in the reviews. Now I am really sorry for being gone for so long but I really wore myself out with trying to write this and it was starting to become a chore and I didn't want that to be the case. I do this for fun and it should never be a chore. I have some more unfortunate news. Our lovely editor had to go on and she has to focus on her more so she is taking a break from writing herself. I loved having her help me and I wanted to give her a lovely goodbye and a big huge thank you for helping as long as you have. The same with you guys. You have helped me so much through this entire journey. Seeing how many people respect that I can't upload is amazing but when I do seeing all the reviews and saying that you want me to continue is amazing I could not ask for a better support group than you guys. I really appreciate you being here with me. So until next time everyone, enjoy the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

" **Thanks so much you guys we really appreciate it." Mark said as they walked back into the office.**

"…. Thank you guys so much for watching this video! If you liked it PUNCH that like button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around (high fives noises) but thank you guys and I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" Jack conducted his outro.

 _That was the last video I had to record for today._ Jack thought with a smile.

 _I wonder what Mark is doing right now._ Jack got a devious smirk as he quietly got up from his desk and exited his recording room. As he walked through the office he put his index finger to his lips at anybody who tired to talk to him. He was able to get to the other side of the office where Mark's recording room is.

Jack peeked inside the room to see what Mark was doing. He seemed to be playing a horror game and was completely oblivious to Jack. So the Irishman waited until Mark was scared by the game until he quietly waked in on Mark and was able to get under Mark's desk and in between his fiancé's legs in a flash without getting noticed.

Mark never wore pants while he was recording so he was in a pair of simple black boxers which made everything much easier for Jack. He waited one or two more minutes before he started palming Mark's cock through the clothing.

The Irishman felt the half Korean stiffen when he felt the hand against his penis. He looked down at the Irishman with a surprised face. Mark against his better judgment decided to continue playing the horror game and try his best to ignore his fiancé's antics.

Smirking Jack took the Half Korean's attitude towards him as a challenge. Jack pulled down Mark's boxers low enough to let his dick free. The Irishman inched close to the appendage and blew hot air on it causing Mark to shudder.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He heard Mark hiss under his breath, slow enough for the mic to not pick it up but loud enough for Jack to hear him.

Jack grinned at the hiss. Instead of stroking Mark's cock and licking it, Jack put his mouth around Mark's dick and took him to the hilt first go.

This caused Mark to curse loudly and throw his head back in his chair so hard his head phones fell off his head.

"SHIT!" Was all Jack heard as he focused on sucking his favorite treat. Mark started running his hands through Jack's hair as the smaller man sucked his dick.

Mark just let Jack do his thing knowing that it would make him cum within the next couple minutes until Jack did something new. He basically swallowed Mark's penis.

"Oh fuck! Jack if you keep that up I'm going to cum." Mark said. This had the exact opposite effect Mark wanted it too. Jack had begun to swallow over and over. Mark tried to get jack to stop but it didn't work. Mark came in Jack's mouth and swallowed everything he was given.

"I like it when you give me dessert in the middle of the day." Jack said with a devious smile and walked out of the recording room leaving Mark to get down form his high.

"Damn that Irish fucker." Was all that Jack heard as he walked out of Mark's office.

 **That's going to be it for this chapter. I'm sorry it is so short this time. I remembered that someone had asked me to do a chapter where one of these two sucked the others dick under the table and 10 months later I finally did the chapter. I am also waiting for more of you guys to tell me what you think jack should wear for the wedding. The wedding is next chapter. And than that's it for kissing you slowly. I know that I said I wasn't going to spilt this up again but I feel like I need too. The next story is going to be the honeymoon and them getting there baby and raising her. It defiantly going to be shorter, but I am so excited to do it. Thank you guys again for staying with me through this journey. Next month is going to be the one year anniversary of Desire the thing that started all of this. I can't believe its been a year already. Thank you guys so much. Alright please gain leave reviews on wht you think jack should wear all the options are in the update chapter chapter 11 I do believe. I would really like for your guys input. Until the next and final chapter of kissing you slowly, enjoy the chapter.**


	14. The end

" **Damn that Irish fucker." Was all that Jack heard as he walked out of Mark's office.**

Everyone in the office gave Jack a knowing look as he crossed back to his desk. Jack smiled at this though perfectly comfortable with everyone in the office as well as knowing that nobody in the office is going to judge him or Mark for anything and that they will let this go by, with large amounts of teasing though.

Once Jack sat down at his desk Suzy walked over to him. "May I sit down?" She asked as she came up to him.

"Yeah sure." Jack said as he scooted over as Suzy grabbed a chair.

"Is there something you need?" Jack asked politely.

"Have you figured out what you're going to wear for the wedding?" Suzy asked with a smile.

"I'm thinking about wearing a dress but I'm not really sure." Jack said with a slight blush.

"We have some time to kill before we have to leave do you want to look at dresses?" Suzy asked with a hopeful look.

"I don't see why not." Jack shrugged.

So Suzy went online to a bridal shop and they looked at dresses. They started with looking at fit and flares but Jack never liked any. Once they started looking at a-line dresses when Jack fell in love with one.

It was an a-line white dress with a sweetheart neckline with lace covering the bodice and lace coming up the bottom of the dress along with a sash in the middle and a slight train.  .  (Here is the link of the dress)

"I love it!" Jack said in awe. "It's also not a crazy amount of money it's only a $500" Suzy said. "Anything about that is too expensive for a dress." Jack said.

"We just have to go to the store to try it on to make sure you like it." Suzy said.

"We can make a date for that later so I can get people to come and see it with me." Jack said with a smile. 

"You two ready to go?" They heard Mark ask as he walked out of the room he was recording in.

"Yeah Arin are you ready to go?" Suzy called. "Yup just waiting for you guys." Arin called from his computer.

"Let's go than!" Suzy said.

Then they all left the office and getting into their respective cars and headed off to Mark and Jack's house each knowing the way.

It didn't take them long to get to the house and once they got inside everyone went into wedding planning mode.

"When do you want to have the wedding?" Suzy asked.

Jack looked at Mark. "Probably September of 2016." Mark said, (be mindful this is probably at the time of a month after pax prime 2015)

"Okay a list of guest." Suzy said.

Jack and Mark rambled off the list of their friends and families that they wanted to come. Of course the grumps, Matt, Ryan, Felix and Marzia, Ken and Mary, Marks family Jacks family, Bob and Mandy, Wade and Molly, Tyler, Jessie, Mattais and Amanda, and a couple more people only ranking up about 100 people invited.

"You guys wanted to keep it small?" Arin asked. "Yes of course and our viewers know were going to get married but we have yet to tell them and we don't want people to really find out like the media so we really do want to keep it small." Mark explained.

The rest of the wedding planning went really well they got the list of guest and the venue and all they had to do was hire people for music food and other necessities.

"Thanks so much you guys we really appreciate it." Jack said as they all stood up.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Mark asked with a warm smile.

"We will take a rain check on that. We really have to get home and take care of Mochi and Mimi." Arin said.

Mark and Jack nodded understanding the need to take care of their pets. They walked to the door sowing tier guest out.

"Thank you again guys you really helped out." Jack said as he hugged Suzy and Arin, Mark doing the same after him.

They said their goodbyes and left for their home.

"Mark I'm really excited for this." Jack said as they walked into the kitchen.

"I know I am too. I can not wait for the day that it comes." Mark said as he kissed the top of Jack's forehead.

The rest of the night went smoothly, after dinner they decided to watch a movie. The next day Sean contacted his family and asked if they would like to come and help him get the dress and just to make sure that they did like it as well. They all had wanted to come but only his oldest brother and his sisters would be able to come within the next month or so.

Once the time came to get the dress everything had gone smoothly and the dress that Jack and Suzy saw online was in fact the dress that Jack got. It was a truly surreal moment for Jack and his family and friends. Their favorite little Irishman was going to get married within the next year. It was truly amazing.

(Time skip because I don't want to have to use fillers)

Next year…..

Today was the day. It was finally here. It was the wedding day. Jack was in the master bedroom of Suzy's and Arin's house while Mark was in the Guest bedroom on the other side of the house.

Jack was with Suzy, Molly, Mandy, Danny and Holly, while Mark was with Arin, Wade, Bob, Ross and Barry.

"Everything is going to be alright Jack." Molly said to the Irishman as he passed back and forth in the room.

"Sit down so we can finish everything." Suzy said pulling Jack back to the chair in front of the vanity. Jack did as he was told but still fidgeted with his dress. Holly instantly knew what the little Irishman was worried about.

"He is going to love the dress Jack. There is nothing to worry about." Holly said with a smile as Suzy put the veil on Jack. As soon as she was done with that Jack stood and did a little twirl. When he stopped there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." Jack said. It was Danny. "It's time." He said simply. "Let's go."

The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the isle and everything was going smoothly. There was no rain and it was perfectly sunny. Jack walked down with his father and mother by his side. He looked up and saw Mark in a dashing white tux with a black tie.

Mark had the biggest smile on his face. He was going to marry the man of his dreams, at his best friend's house. He was trying so hard to not cry, he was so happy.

The vows were said and tears were shed and it was the best day that these two had.

The reception went well and now it was late at night and Mark and Jack were ready to go to the flight for their honeymoon. Jack went to the room he was getting ready in and everyone helped him change out of his wedding dress and into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. And they went back down to the living room to say goodbye to everyone.

"Do you have any idea of where he is taking you?" Jack's mother asked.

"Nope. He has kept it a secret this entire time." Jack said with a smile.

His mother was about to say something else but Mark came over.

"Jack we need to leave or else we will miss our flight." Mark said as he grabbed Jack's hand.

"Take lots of pictures for me!" Jack's mother called out as the couple started to leave. They smiled as everyone wished them a safe flight as they got into the car and drove of to the airport.

"I'm so excited for what you have in store for me." Jack said as he held marks hand as he drove.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going to go?" Jack asked.

"Ecuador."

"What?"

"We are going to Ecuador."

Jack was in shock.

"You okay?" Mark asked fearful that jack was not happy with his choice.

"I'm more then okay. I'm married to the man of my dreams, and I'm going to Ecuador! Why wouldn't I be okay?" Jack said.

"Just making sure." Mark said as they drove of to the airport, ready to start their new lives as a married couple.

The end.

 **That's it for this guys. I'm not going to write the third book of this is wanted to when I started desire. I have really drained myself with writing theses I think. I haven't really been in a mood tow rite this since I really started it last year. I don't really know why, but I do know that I needed to take a break from this story in particular. Thank you all so much for supporting me this last year and I could not wish for a better audience. You all helped and motivated me so much. I can not thank you enough for that. So for the last time in this series, enjoy the books ad ill see you again soon-**

 **Yaoi**


End file.
